Hommage au meilleur
by Zamarak500
Summary: Àprès la Civil War, tous les héro sont venus rendre hommage au défunt Capitaine America. Mais certains ne vinrent pas à la cérémonie.


1- Je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers Marvel et ses personnages. Le seul personnage sur lequel j'ai des droit est celui de Metal Skull, que j'ai inventé.

2- Les flashback sont en _italique_

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait abondamment cette après-midi là. La pluie tombait sur chaque tombe du cimetière, chaque fleur se retrouvant aspergée de ces gouttelettes d'eau. Le ciel était obstrué par de gros nuages gris. Chacun semblait pleurer les morts puisque certains morts ne l'étaient plus. Les arbres au teint lugubre semblaient crier aux visiteurs de partirent, rendant l'ambiance assez sombre. Les corbeaux semblaient chanter des chants funestes, comme si la tristesse n'habitait pas déjà les visiteurs de ce cimetière. Ce lieu ne rappelait jamais de bons souvenirs à ceux qui le voyaient et ne donnait pas du tout envie d'y entrer. Mais parfois, on a besoin de venir ici. Certains à cause qu'ils ont besoin de se ressourcer près de ceux qui leur ont été chers. D'autres viennent pour rendre un dernier hommage à quelqu'un. Ou encore certains pour rendre visitent à quelqu'un qu'on appréciait. Peu importe la raison, peu importe les motifs, ce lieu fait quand même toujours effet aux gens.<p>

Un être solitaire se trouvait devant le grillage d'entrée du cimetière. Son long manteau noir arrivait à ses chevilles. Malgré la saleté qui le recouvrait et la pluie qui cascadait dessus, le manteau semblait encore utile à son utilisateur. Son chapeau lui permettait de passer inaperçu…du moins tant qu'il faisait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Son pantalon cargo de couleurs militaires flottait semblait un peu trop large pour lui, mais tenait pourtant au tour de sa «taille». Au bout de ces pantalons se trouvait une paire de bottes noires, recouvertes de boue et d'autres saletés. Mais tout cela ne l'affectait pas, mi la pluie, ni la saleté, ni le cimetière. Après tout, il s'y sentait un peu comme chez lui. Depuis des années, il n'était plus qu'un squelette de 2 mètres de haut. Ses os étaient recouverts d'adamantium, comme Wolverine, et dans ses orbites se trouvaient deux yeux mécaniques émettant une faible lumière rouge. Il était un mélange entre le mort-vivant et la machine. On pouvait voir quelques files par-ci par-là sur son corps.

Il poussa doucement la grille de ses mains squelettiques recouvertes d'adamantium. L'entrée s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Il entra dans le cimetière d'un pas lourd. L'atmosphère du lieu ne lui faisait rien, car le cimetière n'était qu'un endroit comme un autre. Il regarda les alentours, il ne semblait pas y avoir personne d'autre que lui ici. Cela ne faisait que lui faciliter la tâche. Sa démarche certaine et assurée lui donnait un air déterminé. Il passa devant chacun des tombes de ce cimetière, sans s'arrêter devant l'un d'entre elle ou même leur jeter un regard. Il ne faisait que suivre le sentier, comme si rien d'autre ne semblait existé pour lui. Son regard cybernétique et son expression squelettique le rendait effrayant, mais cela l'importait peu. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant ce qu'il cherchait. Il leva les yeux vers la statue devant lui et dit de sa voix cybernétique et morbide :

-Alors, Capitaine, on dirait que vous avez laissé tomber le bouclier.

Devant lui se trouvait le mausolée de Capitaine America, le meilleur héro qui n'ait jamais existé. Sur le mausolée se trouvait une énorme statue représentant l'allié de la justice, pointant son bouclier vers l'horizon. Cette statue rappelait à tous et toutes que la justice et le désir d'un monde meilleur peut changer un homme en légende. C'était le cas du Capitaine. Et même si il était mort, son rêve continuait de vivre. Le visiteur enleva son chapeau et mit sa main sur son torse en signe de respect envers ce grand héros.

_La discussion avec le Capitaine commençait à l'agacer. Malgré toutes les tentatives du héros pour le convaincre de rejoindre les Vengeurs, Metal Skull avait déjà fait son choix._

_- Tes capacités peuvent servirent à protéger le monde des injustices, dit Capitaine America. Tu devrais nous rejoindre._

_-Non, je travail en solo, répondit Metal Skull de sa voix cybernétique. De plus, je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que vous affronter. Alors laissez-moi en paix, Capitaine. Je dois accomplir quelque chose d'important._

_-Les tuer ne rachètera pas tes crimes._

_-Je le sais très bien._

_Sa voix prit alors un ton triste._

_Tous ceux que j'ai tués, tous ceux que j'ai privés d'un être proche, tous ceux dont j'ai ruinés la vie. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ce que je leur aie fait. _

_- Alors pourquoi continuer, Arnold?_

_- Parce que je veux que ceux qui m'ont payés pour faire toutes ces atrocités ne puissent plus jamais en payer d'autres pour faire le même genre de boulot. Et ne m'appelez pas Arnold! Arnold est mort! Maintenant, il n'y a que Metal Skull!_

_- Si tu les tues, tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'eux, dit Capitaine America._

_Metal Skull regarda Capitaine America dans les yeux avec son regard cybernétique avant de dire :_

_-Mais je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux._

_Puis il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. Capitaine America ne tenta même pas de la retenir. Mais le mort-vivant mécanique s'arrêta juste devant la porte et dit :_

_-Cependant, appelez-moi si on est dans le même coin, je viendrai volontiers vous donner un coup de main._

Oui, Metal Skull se rappelait parfaitement bien de cette rencontre avec Capitaine America. À cette époque, il pensait que de toute façon, les Vengeurs seraient toujours unis, qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin d'un trou-du-cul comme lui. Mais les dernier événements lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Cette loi sur les héros avait divisé les Vengeurs. Il n'avait pas pris cette histoire de guerre entre héros au sérieux.

_Il finissait de signer le papier pour s'enregistrer. Quand il eut fini, il donna la feuille à Iron Man. _

_-Bon, tu es content maintenant? Je peux retourner à mes occupations?_

_-Bien sûr, répondit Stark. Tu es certainde ne pas vouloir rester pour nous aider?_

_- Votre petite guerre interne ne me conserne pas. Je me suis enregistré parce que c'était la seule manière de continuer ma mission tranquillement. Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre position dans cette histoire._

_Puis il s'en alla. Mais Iron Man le retint et demanda :_

_-Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir Metal Skull. Comment fais-tu pour avoir des sentiments et des remords alors que tu est un mort-vivant et une machine?_

_-Peut-être que Dieu ou un truc dans le genre veux me châtier pour tout ce que j'ai fait…_

Il remit sont chapeau en silence.

- Alors c'est un adieu, Capitaine.

Une femme s'approcha de lui. Elle avait dû arriver durant qu'il était en plein milieu de ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui, intriguée par l'étranger. Croyant qu'il l'avait interpelée, elle lui demanda :

-Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose ici monsieur?

-Non, répondit Metal Skull, je suis juste venu rendre hommage au meilleur.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, ne prenant même pas le temps de regarder la femme. Celle-ci le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans cette pluie dense. Et, comme un murmure à travers le vent, elle entendit :

-Oui, le meilleur.


End file.
